A Repeating Future
by Princess Silver Serenity
Summary: In the future, a devestaing attack happens, bringing down the Senshi and the Crystal Palace. With Queen Serenity missing, Sailor OuterMoon must find and bring together the Neo-Senshi, the sailors children, to fight to save their future, just as thier moth


Two figures ran as fast as they could. Their feet splashed through puddles of murky water. Down an alley they went. Cries caused them to hasten their pace. The sky was dark with threatening rain clouds. The rains had stopped, but only a moment. The two stopped as a squad of soldiers passed by, their armor gleaming in the eerie darkened light. The inhuman sounds that came from them didn't effect the two, as they had grown used to them. After it was clear, the two made their way across to an abandoned house. It was run down, weathered by the constant rains, dirty and dismal. The taller form pulled out a key and unlocked the door. They entered and the form turned and locked the door. The smaller one lead the two now and they went to the opposite wall. Walking through it, being that it was a hologram, the two found themselves going down a hall way. As they went, the walls and floor became cleaner, neater. The very air cleared. At the bottom, the two entered another door, and looked around. Inside, it was clean and home like. This was home to them, for the last eight years, and also their base of operations. They walked over to a closest and took off the elven cloaks that they wore, hanging them to dry. The smaller one walked over and turned on the computer. Her red eyes turned to her companion. She smiled as her friend sat down sighing. Her grayish hair was styled in four pigtails, two in front and two in back. She was of a normal build, petite but strong. A golden crescent moon glowed softly on her forehead.

"Ana, are you ok? They attacked us pretty harshly."

The other girl looked up. Her silver eyes were soft, pain filled, and one could easily see that she was tired. Her black and silver hair gleamed from being wet. Even when sitting, one could tell that she was taller then normal. She reached down and un-hooked something. Bringing out her dagger, she placed it on the table.

"Diana, next time someone pisses you off, please make sure that there are no soldiers around? I swear that one of these days I will be killed because of you."

Diana smiled. She punched a few keys into the computer and watched as data came up. 

"Ana, I'm sorry. I will not stand by and let them de-grade the Queen like that. I found something the other day. You better come here."

Ana sighed and got up. Walking over she noticed names, dates, and images.

"What now?"

Diana grinned. "While you were out, rebelling, I was working on finding the younger Senshi. I had to test, and still have to, but I found one that didn't need to be tested."

Ana watched in interest as a picture came up on the screen. Her heart speed up as she watched the pink hair, the red eyes, and the smile that was famous in this girls family.

"Diana…is that?"

Diana smiled and nodded. "It is Neo-Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity. I found her yesterday."

Ana gave a yell of joy and relief. Going around the room, she collected items. She grabbed her dagger, some darts, a blow gun, and then looked at the clocks. She picked up one…then added another to it. Diana raised an eyebrow at that action. Finally, Ana picked up an item that she had not used in eight years, not since the last major confrontation. Her Senshi pen glowed with it's own light, as if it was expecting it's master. Ana turned smiling.

"Diana, where is she? I'm going to go and retrieve her. The faster the better."

Diana punched in a few keys. "She is at the school that they set up after the take over. It's heavily guarded around this time."

Ana nodded. "Better have warm clothes ready, and bandages."

With that Ana headed out the door. Putting on her own cloak, Ana pulled the hood up and made her way through the shadows to the school. Her heart was light with joy. She was going to get a Senshi…one of the ones she had been searching eight years for. The closer she got to the school, the heavier the guards became. She found the gate, without difficulty, and saw a guard. Reaching down, she un-hooked her dagger from her calf, and swiftly and silently cut his throat. Being as the dagger could kill gods, it turned the man to dust. She then made her way into the school. Slowly she found the door she hoped would lead to the Neo-Princess. Looking in quickly, she spotted her, working quietly. Opening the door she walked in. The class went silent, and with a glance her alarm rose. The 'teacher' was in fact one of the enemies generals. He rose, pulling out his sword, a smirk crossing his face. Glancing over, Ana noted that the Neo-Princess was pushed by her friend to stand behind her. A ping of recognition went through her. 

'The Neo-Saturn Princess.'

The general walked over and placed the point of his blade against her neck.

"What do we have here? Why it is the little rebel that has been plaguing us for the last eight years."

Ana frowned. This was not good. She couldn't kill him here in front of the children. Even though she was one of the more ruthless of the scouts, she would not do that. But…her mind could change if he got any closer.

"General Lytol. I haven't seen you in a while. I would stay and chat, but I have things to do, and if you don't move, you might be hurt."

The general looked at her. He grinned and , to her dismay, decided that he didn't care that the class was still there. He came closer, to close for comfort, and Ana got ready to 'defend' herself.

"Well, Princess, I have to turn you in. That will have to wait, and until then you have to sit quietly. Of course you know that we won't go exactly to the castle first."

That was the straw that broke the restraint she held. With lightning quick reflexes, Ana hit the General in a spot that she had learned, that with the right amount of force, could knock a man unconscious. He fell down, with a groan, and Ana looked at the class. The neo-Princess had covered her mouth.

"Usagi Tsukino, you must come with me now. And if you refuse, I will take you by force. You friend can come too."

The Neo-Princess nodded and gathered her stuff. Her friend followed, always keeping an eye on Ana. They walked out of the class and Ana stopped them. Handing them each a cloak. They put in on in silence. Then came the hard part. They had to make it past the guards. They went out a side door, and that guard met an end, before he could sound an alarm. They had gotten half way to the base, when they encountered trouble. A squad of soldiers had spotted them and went on alert. They were stopped and one of the men recognized Ana. She transformed and with her scythe killed them. Unfortunately, alarms had gone up and she rushed the girls into the shadows. The muck seemed to become bothersome as they ran. It stuck to their shoes and caused them to slow. Cursing everything under the sun, Ana lead the two frightened girls to safety. Down again, Ana went leading the two. She found that the barriers had been put up and took them down long enough for her and the two girls to make their way into the safety of the base. Diana immediately went about with towels and clean clothes. Ana de-transformed. 

"Thank you Diana." Looking at the two girls she smiled, "I am Queen Anastasia Crystal, Sailor Outer Moon. This is Diana."

The Neo-Moon Princess smiled weakly. "I am Usagi Tsukino, and this is Celina Tomoe."

Ana finally looked at the two. Usagi, or as Ana remembered as Rini, was a sight to see. She was fourteen and looked like her mother did at her age. Her hair was still in the royal hair style, only the meatballs were cone shaped. Her eyes, still red, held the same innocence as her mother had had. She was petite and average in height. Her friend was maybe a few inches taller then Rini. She had dark violet hair and deep captivating violet eyes. The way she stood and also by her pale colored skin, Ana figured out and decided absolutely that this was the Neo -Saturn Princess. 

"I know who you are. But do you remember you identity?" At the girls blank stare Ana continued, "You are Neo-Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity of the Moon and Earth Kingdom. And you Celina, are the Neo-Saturn Princess Celina Hotaru Tomoe of the Planet Saturn."

The two girls gasped when the memories hit. A golden moon glowed on Rini's head while a violet Saturn symbol glowed on Celina's head. Ana walked over to a drawer and opened it. She took out a silver locket, with a golden crescent moon, and a violet locket, with the Saturn symbol. She handed them to the two girls. Knowledge filled them and they cried out.

"Neo Moon Power!"

"Neo Saturn Power!"

After they finished transforming, Ana spoke up.

"Any questions?"

The two girls hugged each other then Ana. Diana got a huge hug from Neo-Moon followed by Neo-Saturn. Neo-Moon then looked at Ana.

"What happened? Why did I forget who I was? Where are the others? What happened to Mama and Papa?"

Ana groaned. This was going to be a long…long day.


End file.
